clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sharkbate/6
Archives [1] [2] [3] [4] [5] 6 GOOD GRAVY! I'M AT TALK PAGE NUMBER...wait for it...'''6!!!! are we friends? are we friends or not?--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shop! hey, sharky shop closed?--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC) wanna join! wanna join my anti quitters sociaty? click here.--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:48, 18 April 2009 (UTC) see see, i didn´t want u do join till the messages were erased, then i would have inveted u. u found the page, so i inveted u. i didn´t want to hide the page, thats what we talk about. and u saw what i put, i was on ur side.--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 12:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC) friends im sooooooooooooo sorry that i make u mad. can i ccome to ur party? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 12:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry. My ma said I cannot use the computer after 12:00am. I'm a chinese and I live in China. The party time in China is 1:00am. Sorry about that. Again... --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 12:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) CPFW Ya, about the CPFW. I didn't betray you. I didn't do anything because, assuming I unblocked you, we would both be blocked, not accomplishing anything. And if I blocked Trisk to stop him from blocking you again, the wiki would be in a huge block war.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:53, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Uh...I don't think I could un-block myself, if I was already blocked.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:56, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Oh...I didn't know that. Well, it's too late now.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:58, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Why? Did you copy my Emails to CP thing?--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 16:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry...--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 19:20, 18 April 2009 (UTC) help me oh great one! DEAR SHARKBATE MY PENGUIN IAMRED HAS BEEN UNFAIRLY BANNED! PLEASE HELP ME BY SIGNING YOURWIKI NAME ON MY USERPAGE FROM Iamred 16:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLOCK AUSTIN AND CAPTAIN STR00DEL THE WIKI IS UNDER ATTACK!!!!!!!!! -- 19:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) club polar bear can i be a moderator at the game, i lost the sign up thing!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:48, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Ummm... You said in your shop that you can transfer coins from my Template Factory to your shop, but I don't have any coins or currency. -- 22:53, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Amazing News! Hey, just confirm if you are going to my Birthday Party by saying so at my Talk Page! I need to confirm because maybe a CP character will be there! --Childpengu1 Talk now! 01:40, 19 April 2009 (UTC) My final message. Shark, I'm not coming back yet. Not within a month. If I do that, everyone will say I just wanted the attention, and everyone will hate me. I hope you understand. I'll miss you. But I will return! --[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 07:02, 19 April 2009 (UTC) WHAT!? You're changing yourself from Bureucrat to Rollback!!!!???? Nooo! What if you're the only person on, and some evil vandal comes on and there are no admins to block him/her! PLEASE change it back! -- 12:57, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Oh... ok I see. -- 13:01, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You Have Won A '''Sith Cub Award' In The Following Catagorys; *'Most Cleverest Ideas ' 'Here is Your Trophy!' Congratulations! P.S. - If You Ever Loose This Trophy You Can Find It In The Sith Cub Awards [[User:Sith Cub/The Sith Cub Awards/Trophy Cabinet|Trophy Cabinet]]! Why? Why I can't be a sysop? I already have 5+ for votes and 1800 edits(800+ main). :( --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 14:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) May I? May I create an announcement board like yours on my user page? -DigiSkymin UR KEWL!! I THINK UR AWESOME!!!! I VOTED 4 U ON UR WHO SHOULD B PENGUIN OF DA MONTH POLL!!! Jupiter5 22:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC)Jupiter5 UR KEWL!! I THINK UR AWESOME!!!! I VOTED 4 U ON UR WHO SHOULD B PENGUIN OF DA MONTH POLL!!! Jupiter5 22:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC)Jupiter5 Picture of Sanity --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 01:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) EDIT - I wrote to CP about it. DON'T QUIT!! PLEASE STAY! IT'S ONLY TWO EVENTS! -- 01:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) WHAT YOU DON'T SUCK AT ALL! -- 01:33, 20 April 2009 (UTC) 1 You only missed 1 event, only the Sanity thing! You didn't miss the party, I was thinking that because you only there part of the time. Sorry! Not 2, only 1. Please forgive me! I'm quiting ShoutBox... it only makes everything worse. -- 01:53, 20 April 2009 (UTC) RE then what do you call somebody who pwns others? hehe if you don't like the award i can take it back... all the award means is that you're awesome... =[ --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 22:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Oh Sorry Sorry I didn't get that... lol....... here is your award I might've thought I gave it to you but I didn't. You can go to my page and get it for yourself because my mouse isn't working I'm moving around with the tab button........ yeah. You FREAKING PWN!!!!!! --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 22:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Um Uh...I started the awards on this wiki with the Club Penguin Wiki User Awards, I believe. If not, I guess I was mistaken.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Block SanityOne! HURRY! SANITYONE IS ALXEEDO SPAMMER'S ACCOUNT!! BLOCK HIM! -- 23:44, 20 April 2009 (UTC) YOU! YOU GET THIS =D YA FREAKEN DESERVE IT--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 14:15, 21 April 2009 (UTC) SanityOne Yep. It was not me. Changed his password to a 50 character word document and then deleted the word document. The account is now effectively dead.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 14:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yipeeeeeeeee! IM 300 DAYS OLD TODAY! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 14:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Dont quit!read this! look, shark im ratonbat, they hacked me! plz trust me!-- 22:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) shark its true!im really ratonbat!lz trust me!-- 22:20, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Because a very great friend told me that true friends trust each other.-- 22:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Rules Can I make a page about rules for PBC chat? I will NOT start the page until you respond--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 23:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) picture Here, my sis drew this. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 01:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) AUGH! I am positively tearing my hair out right now! I don't really want to come back here, but I miss everyone too much! And the Wiki is slowly returning to how it was before! I've seen no further implosion! Right, I'm coming back here. I 'spose I'd better before I rip all of my hair out (lol). Expect my return within the hour. --[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!'']] 16:13, 23 April 2009 (UTC) On a different note, check out my wiki at The Puffle Wiki!. Still Friends? Are we still friends? I mean, you seem like you're sore at me. Maybe the Bugzy and Triskelle thing? I don't know.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:56, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hey check my page and click vote here. P.S. like my new sig? I AM THE CODESTER! TALK TO THE CODESTER 19:30, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Disappointed? Disappointed? Why?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:25, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Tomorrow is Childpengu1's Birthday Party! Hi, im just announcing that TOMORROW'S CHILDPENGU1'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! Will you go? All the party will be recorded, and maybe a Club Penguin character will be there! Here are the Time Zones Chart: :Pacific and Penguin Standard Time -- 2:00 PM :Mountain Time -- 3:00 PM :Central Time -- 4:00 PM :Eastern Time -- 5:00 PM Just check your time zone! SEE YA THERE! --Childpengu1 Talk now! 21:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Mentos and pepsi story Well, my church has a talent show every year. This last year, some people brought out several plastic kiddy pools. In each of them they put a soda bottle and mentos above it. They dropped the mentos in at the same time. One (the pepsi) shot up about 4 feet in the air!! Not kidding!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) RE:RE: Why Oh...how did I still leave you there? Oh ya, I remember. Well, I had to go right as you were blocked. I don't want to ignore you, but I accidentally do. I don't want to talk to Bugzy, he just happens to be there. I'm not usually on different wikis. I usually just check on them from time to time. I was trying to talk to you on CP yesterday, but I think you were ignoring me. Well, I rarely have events! If you want me to, I can un-cancel my party. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:33, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Dude...you didn't miss the party! All of us just got there! We hadn't even taken a photo yet!!!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ya, I know you're a beta!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:43, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Friends I don't know, Shark. I can't foretell what would have happened if my old friends didn't quit. But a lot of them did- Yowuza, Arre, Dancing Penguin. In some ways I'm glad they quit, so that I could be best friends with an awesome dude like you!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:47, 23 April 2009 (UTC)